The Gold Of Cracked Porcelain
by woolielie
Summary: He got reborn, reincarnated, whatever you name it. He lost a lot of things. internet, his career, family, lovers, and- His junior. Yes, you read that right, his junior. He got reborn as a girl. "Fuck my life." But, If only he knows that he's going to lose a lot of things more than he thought he already did. SI!OCs. Eventual!romance.
1. prologue

**The Gold Of Cracked Porcelain.**

There's a Japanese legend where if two star-crossed lovers commit dual suicide, they are reincarnated as twins. But between the two of us, I'm the only one who remembers about my past life for some reason. You didn't know how surprised I was when a certain part of me was gone... Not just being reborn in a twisted world where we could die whenever, we born in a war (not exactly a war, but you know what I mean.), and I'm a girl now. This is truly the worse punishment that I've ever get.

_In Japan,_

_broken objects are often repaired with gold._

_The flaw is seen as a unique piece of the object's history._

_Which adds to its beauty._

I watched a single baby blue coloured butterfly flew away.

Children's happy incoherent noises can be heard a little further than me. Swing's slow creaking sounds which signify that the swing was just being used, and sometimes birds are chirping in the background, were the only thing that kept me a company for now.

It's been forever since I managed to crack a happy smile like that. If only I knew that my past selfish action would only lead me into emptiness, maybe I would lend her my strength.

I screwed in past life, and I screwed up AGAIN in this new life of mine.

I failed as Alfred Jafrebert.

I failed as Yuki Nachi.

But I learnt from my mistakes. I'm not going to kneel on the ground, punch it, and cry hysterically about how unfair life is.

I feel empty.

From the tip of my fingers to my entire body.

I'm numb to every kind of emotions.

I admit that I was nothing but pathetic.

I tried to fight back, but it's not enough.

This is how I cope with my misfortune.

"Mom?"

I felt a light tug on my the lower part of my pure white kimono. Tiredly, I looked down and find a little ray of sunshine that has been following me around like a lost puppy.

And now he's starting to call me his mom.

It's not like I'm complaining tho.

"Yes, nat-chan?"

Crouching down to his eye level, he stared at me shyly before turning his head to glance at his back. Both of his hands were hidden behind his back.

I hissed at my stupidity, feeling bad that I use this little yellow furball as my sister's replacement.

But like I said, this is how I cope.

I swear that I'll stop soon. I also didn't like to be used as a substitute.

"You looked so sad..."

_and soulless._

It's okay, I know that you trailed your words because you wanted to said that. I'm not going to be angry or distance. Even though that for some reason, people start calling me Yukki-onna.

Just because I wore a white plain kimono every day, dark blue coloured eyes, and has an opalescent blonde hair coloured.

Well, my cold personality and lack of talking also become a reason.

"What? No dear, I was just thinking."

"..."

"I'm not going anywhere yet. Not if you're not around."

He smiled brightly at my words. Slowly, he pulled his hand from his back and showed me a single small Ashoka blossom.

"Where did you get that?"

I never found that kind of flower around here before, Heck can it even grew in here?

"Puss give it to me." he turned around and look at the black cat which was lazying around at the biggest and strongest branch in a tree. Unlike normal cats, puss was quite easy to be spotted, since his fur was fluffy and puffy. Puss stared into my eyes, a signature Cheshire like-smirk on its cat's face.

"Don't trust that devil too much okay Nat-chan?"

Naruto giggled at me as I accept the flower.

"Let's find Yamanaka-san, I'm worried if puss stole it from them." I take naruto's hand and envelope it entirely in my hand before turned around to look at Puss.

"Puss, you coming?"

I tilted my chin as an invitation. We started walking together as Puss jump-off the branch and walked after us.

That smile reminds me too much to my dear sister.

She's not just a sister.

_she's half of my soul._

Even though my brain keeps on telling me that I'll have to stop clinging to the past and move on. Sometimes, I'm scared that I'll fully forget about her.

**Fun fact: Ashoka's flower derived from Sanskrit and means free from sadness.**

**(Soka means sad, A mean without.)**

**Another fun fact, actually I didn't know that Ashoka blossom can bloom in Japan or not. So, meh hahaha.**

**Greetings fellow fans! I'm new to this place. I'm still learning how to arrange words, sentence, and a bunch!**

**So, I'm sorry if I'm not as good as the other writers hehe. But worry not, I'll do my best and learn from the best.**

**And I decide to make a fanfiction about naruto because this story has been haunting me every night before I go to sleep.**

**I finally know how to get rid of it!**

**Type it.**

**One day, I'll re-read all my story and fix it. **

**sorry for any mistakes, typo, and grammatical mistakes.**


	2. Devils In Disguise

**The Gold Of Cracked Porcelain.**

There's a Japanese legend where if two star-crossed lovers commit dual suicide, they are reincarnated as twins. But between the two of us, I'm the only one who remembers about my past life for some reason. You didn't know how surprised I was when a certain part of me was gone... Not just being reborn in a twisted world where we could die whenever, we born in a war (not exactly a war, but you know what I mean.), and I'm a girl now. This is truly the worse punishment that I've ever get.

(Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Romance.)

* * *

Obito Uchiha is a simple-minded kid. he was no older than 4 years old.

"Oh, is this the famous weak Uchiha?"

Sometimes he just can't help but wonder to himself, What has he done wrong that he deserved this kind of treatment?

Never once he ever bullied the others, His heart always pushed him to do a bunch of good deeds, he's positive, and his face always put up the best sunny smile.

And yet, here he is. Slumped against a wall while the other Uchiha ganging up against him. His red bummed cheek which got punched by the oldest one, throbbing.

let's call him jerk#1

No, we don't bother to learn about his name. why? because he's a jerk.

Obito glared at him as he reached his cheek and wipe it with his sleeve.

At that moment, he wished that glare could kill someone. Cause jerk#1 would die on the ground, nothing more than mere ash.

The other two were just as bad as jerk#1

jerk#2

jerk#3

Obito was getting more rilled up when their smug grin turned into a snicker.

"What? too scared to say something?" jerk#3 taunted while looking at jerk#2 from the side of his eyes.

"expected from a coward." continued jerk#2 while he snickered. The baby-fat in his cheeks jiggled.

Coward? talking about coward?

I'll show you

Obito rose from the ground. his fist clenched hard beside him, ready to be launch.

He was too mad at that moment to realize that he's outmatched, either in speed nor in power.

*DUG

Jerk#1 easily avoided his attack by stepping aside. Obito didn't know who did knee him in the stomach, His eyes closed tight at the feeling of pain that spread throughout his body.

Before he knew it, another punch made contact with his other cheek.

Now both of his cheeks were throbbing like mad. And the stung feeling that came from his eyes weren't helping either.

The Jerks were laughing while saying something that he can't register quite well. Since he was too focused to not to let any drop of tears slip out of his eyes.

He was lying on the ground, again.

All the adult walk past them as if he was invincible.

none of them bothered to help him.

Because believe it or not, there are unspoken words that stuck in all Uchiha's brain.

Uchihas are strong. If you're weak, then you're not an Uchiha.

That is one of the dumbest things that he ever heard.

But well, it's not like he can do anything about it.

Obito knew it better than anyone else that if this keeps up, he would turn into a dummy soon enough.

He pushed the feeling of fears down to the bottom pit of his heart.

even though he would become a dummy, he can't give up.

He let out a loud battle cry before dashed toward the jerks again.

Both sides were too focused on each other, that they didn't realize that there's another appearance.

"Talking about a coward."

Obito isn't the only one surprised.

for once, he and the jerks have something similar, eh?

okay, not funny.

"Aren't you guys ARE the real coward? since you three ganging up on one person?"

"it's none of your concern girlies."

Jerk#3 answer as if it was a matter of fact.

The girl, her white hair tied into a middle bun with the front part untied. Her bangs were as long as her back hair, moving within the wind.

She puffed her chest and crossed her arms in front of it, completing her fierce icy dark blue coloured eyes which were glaring down at the jerks menacingly. As if she challenged the jerks into a duel.

Obito was too surprised to realize how cute the girl look, but her fierce face was covered all about it.

No one ever tried to intervene with anything that related about him, heck no one even spares a glance.

Even though he likes rin a lot, he has to admit that rin won't do anything like this.

But it's not like he wanted her to do it, he cared about that girl a lot that he will never forgive himself if anything happened to a single strand of her hair.

"Oh, it is actually. Caused I hate hypocrite people a lot, and you guys have one written in bold, italic, and underline on your forehead."

She said that in one breath.

That was... impressive.

And no, you can't convince Obito the otherwise.

"What are you rambling about, little girl?"

Jerk#1, who didn't bother to think about her words decided to taunt her more and more.

It's not like Obito think about it either.

"Of course you didn't understand, that's probably one of the main reason you haven't graduated from the ninja academy,"

she said that as if it was the matter of fact.

and in one breath, again.

"Wh-what?!" Jerk#1 get offended instead.

"Don't tell me you get triggered just because I said the truth. I can guess that you will be the first one to die on the battlefield."

"I'll make you sorry for that!"

From that moment, Obito was tunned by her bravery. Challenging 3 boys, especially the jerks that multiple sizes bigger than her.

"ooooh, the kitties have their claws on."

And the girl turned around. In a blink of eyes, she's gone.

before she turned around, Obito swears that he saw her offered him a mischievous smile.

"Don't let her get away!"

And the jerk scurried away leaving the poor Obito alone. Like he was never there in the first place.

Obito can't let the jerks to beat up the little girl, whom he guesses is no older than him.

Instinctively, he rose from the ground and worriedly shouted.

"W-Wai-"

But before he could finish his words. Something or precisely someone pulled his collar. He's unable to turn his head around since he was practically flying in the air as the person who pulled him run as fast as they can.

Obito's body hit several people on their way. He can do nothing but offered a nervous grin as an apology.

After at least 2 minutes, Obito felt like they were slowing down.

"He-hey! wha-"

Until that person pulled his collar, forcing him to stop breathing at the moment. At least he knows how does it feel to be suffocated, yeah?

"UGYAAA-."

Obito let out a surprised scream as he could feel his feet leaving the ground, soon the scenery of leaves entered his vision as the ground getting further and further.

And before he knew it, he was high in a tree.

"shut up."

And suddenly, the same girl before glared at him to shut his mouth. And Obito obeyed her, not wanting her to push him off the tree branch out of annoyed.

"B-but! you were just there last time!" Obito sat in the bench obediently with the branch in between his legs. His eyes widened in surprise as his body move forward, asking for an explanation.

But the girl just ignored him, ruffling her waist bag on her left side and grumbled.

"Are you okay?"

Obito asked her, worried if the Jerks have hurt her in some way.

"Did they hu-"

his words were replaced with a surprised yelp as he felt the white-haired girl was just karate-chop his head.

"What was that for?!"

"Worried about yourself, brat."

his eyes stared into the dark blue orbs that stared back at him, bored.

Obito rubbed his head while pouted, he was just worried about her. Did being rude is necessary?

"Besides, if you know how to defend yourself then none of this would happen."

she scoffed as she turned her head and continued ruffling her waist bag.

"Well, not my fault that they are ganging up on me!"

he retorted, not wanting to lose.

"Then run away."

"No way, I will never run away! I'm the future Hokage and the future Hokage never run away from the battle."

"And the Hokage is strong. You aren't strong."

Simple but true.

Obito blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey! I'll become strong soon after I enter the academy. Just you watch it!"

Obito threw punches randomly in the air.

his lower lips jutted in annoyed.

he thought this girl was very kind for helping him. But, no he was wrong.

Even though she helped him, she really was rude. Not to mention that they have never met before.

"heh."

"Don't laugh, damn it!"

"Sure."

"I'm serious!"

And another karate-chop landed on his head.

That's it! I'm out of-

"learn when someone is being sarcastic or not Dumbass."

Believe it or not, Obito was as surprised as you guys.

The rude white-haired girl smiled at him sincerely.

yes, the same girl that karate-chop Obito 2 times.

"huh?" A stupid look took over his face as he asked for confirmation, making sure that his ears were still functioning like it was supposed to.

wow, what a smart thing to say Obito.

"I believe that you'll be strong one day. "

she pulled back her hand. her eyes closed tight as her hands were on one and another as if she was praying.

good things that her eyes closed, yeah Obito? But it's not like she can see the blush that covered both of your cheeks anyway. The red bum, which was caused by getting punch by jerk#1 swelled badly that he looked like a hamster.

But he didn't look as cute as one, instead, he looked pathetic.

What makes it sound so special anyway, Obito? She's not the only one who believes you. There's your grandma, heck you even rin-chan believe you!

Well, because she's a stranger! you guys understand right?

Obito doesn't even know her name!

"Fascinated by my beauty, eh? future Hokage?"

She opened one of her eyes while sticking out her tongue in a mocking manner.

Obito changes his mind, she's just mocking him. He can feel his cheeks getting redder and redder as she let out a giggle.

"N-no way!"

Obito childishly crossed his hands in front of his chest and looked away.

"Besides, what are we doing here? can't we just get down?"

"And get chased by those superiority complex brats? no way."

both of her hands were glowing. a calming green coloured light glowing lightly, but not as big as the one in the hospital.

one of her hands reached Obito's cheeks. The impact caused Obito to flinched as he unpurposely letting out a small hissed.

She gently moved Obito's head by guiding his cheeks to look at her, before her other hands touched his other swelling cheeks.

His blush got worsen by the situation.

"What am I doing?"

she read his minds.

"healing you dumbass. so stop acting like a chicken and stay put."

Obito didn't know what to do. can you blame him though? The only girl he ever stuck around with is Nohara rin.

his crush.

"ah- thank you then!"

"...you shouldn't believe people just like this you know. who knows what I'm actually trying to make it bigger and bigger until it explodes."

she smiled innocently, too innocent that it sent a chill down to his bones.

"Why would you do that?!"

"why not?"

Obito instantly pulled away, almost fall off the branch and break his neck in the result.

"Pft-"

He can hear the girl laughed loudly at him.

"watch your surrounding dumbass."

"But you are trying to kill me!" he hugged the branch for his dear life.

the branch was moving up and down because of Obito's movement, But the girl just sat still and laugh like nothing is wrong.

"you are too stupid that it's funny," she grinned at him, "but well what did I expect from a kid?"

"You acted as if you are not a kid!" He glared at her.

Obito is not amused.

she sighed while guiding him to sit on the branch. He can do it on his own though, not like he needs any help. (yeah yeah, sure. anything for our dear stubborn future Hokage.)

"Now stay still and let me heal you, okay? I need to deal with those bratty jerks soon. And if you behave, maybe I'll kiss you as a reward."

"h-huh?!"

Obito tense as his entire face returned into a tomato.

"PFT-"

"Why did you keep on teasing me? tch."

"why not?"

For some reason, Obito got a feeling that this teasing will never stop.

after quite a while, she pulled her hand back and clap it up and down oppositely as if she was cleaning her hand off a cloud of dust.

"Well, all done. I'll have to finish up the brats." she stood upon the branch. Obito's cheek wasn't as swell and throbbing as it was before. it was getting better, but he could still fell a bum.

"Sorry, I'm not that advanced yet. just a small Chiyute no Jutsu."

"what? no no, thank you for helping me!" He grinned at her and rubbed the back of his head.

he forgot about her teasing for a while, before she decided to tease him again.

"Oh, and about the kiss..."

Obito was tense again. The blush was back, not as intense as before though.

"...maybe one day."

she grinned mischievously before she ran through the tree's trunk down to the road.

Obito was too amazed by her. Managed to stick to a tree, like some kind of an ant. he saw her jump-off from the middle to lower of the trunks, running off before shouting.

"Hope you know how to climb down the tree future Hokage!"

Damn, he forgot about that. How long do you think that it takes for a beginner to climb down a tree?

* * *

"Obito, are you okay?"

a soft voice melodically rang through his ears. He snapped to the resources of the voice and find a beautiful girl that he was crushing on since forever, standing beside his table. worried about him.

ah, how happy he is!

"of course he's not. he's on time."

"shut up bakashi!"

he turned to rin once he has done shouting at Kakashi.

"yeah! of course, I'm okay!" he grinned happily.

"Okay, children settle down."

what's with people cutting him off?! he was just about to have a conversation with rin.

"We have two new students here," Daikoku-sensei put down his papers to the teacher desk and give gestures to the new students to enter.

Once the student entered, Obito eyes widened. He gaped and spontaneously stand up from his chairs, forgot about where he was nor people could judge him.

"YOU!" he pointed at them.

"THERE'S TWO OF YOU!"

The same girl from before. Same clothes, white-haired, dark blue orbs, mischievous smile, and evil gaze.

there's no flaw.

they're a perfect mirror of each other.

They're a bunshin.

He didn't know which one that help him before. But the one who knew him will show some kind of sign, right?

Kakashi's right.

something is not okay if he's on time.

No one in the class realized that, even Obito. That their appearance is the only things that angelic.

But in fact, they are nothing but devils in disguise.

"Good morning everyone." the girls gave the entire class a charming closed-eyes smile and spoke at the same times.

"We are not a bunshin or anything, we are identical twins."

their eyes glisten, scanning the entire class before it landed on Obito at the same times. Obito was still frozen in place, not believing his eyes as chill once again running through his back.

"Nice to meet you guys. Our name is Yukimura Natsu/Nachi."

They purposely said that at the same time. everyone look at each other before looking at them weirdly, unable to identify which one is who.

"We are going to have a lot of fun together, no?"

* * *

**Information: Chiyute no justu (healing hands technique) a ninjutsu technique where the ninja focuses chakra into the palms of their hands, creating a small ball of healing chakra. It can repair physical damage to another person. Used by chuunin with greater control and efficiency. It's possible to treat deeper serious injury.**

**I'm back!**

**Quit fast, no?**

**I accept any kind of criticism and opinion (if you have** **one.)**

**I forgot to mention it in the last chapter, my inspiration is Ouran. yep yep, the Hitachiin twins. **

**I just thought that it might be funny to f*ck up everyone with their games. And I have a habit to write a story with disorganized chapter and event, so good luck in arranging it together hehe.**

**Just pretend that you are playing a puzzle game. **


	3. Yukimura Nachi

**The Gold Of Cracked Porcelain.**

There's a Japanese legend where if two star-crossed lovers commit dual suicide, they are reincarnated as twins. But between the two of us, I'm the only one who remembers about my past life for some reason. You didn't know how surprised I was when a certain part of me was gone... Not just being reborn in a twisted world where we could die whenever, we born in a war (not exactly a war, but you know what I mean.), and I'm a girl now. This is truly the worse punishment that I've ever get.

(Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Romance.)

**WARNING**: just language warning. like cursing and stuff.

I didn't own Naruto. Just my OCs.

* * *

I feel like I'm a failure creation.

Yeah, that reason just comforts me the best. It also explains a lot of things. Allow me to keep everything as simple as I can, I'm the definition of bad luck itself.

So, what does bad luck have to do with me as a failure creation? Easy answer. Failure creation means that I am unwanted. So, the god will do anything to make my life miserable and full of misfortune since the god can't erase my existence.

I know. I know how low and stupid and whatever I am for blaming the god for my miserable life.

_'Why don't you try and make your life less miserable then?'_

Heh, don't make me laugh

Easier to say than done. You have no idea what kind of shit that I've gone through.

Maybe It's nothing compared to whatever other people have experienced. Yet, It's enough to slam me down to the bottomless cliff.

We can sit down, facing each other in front of a fireplace if you want. I'll pretend to be an old kind-hearted grandmother who sits on a rocking chair made of brown rattan, holding a storybook. While you can be my grandchild, surrounded by cookies and warm chocolate milk, sitting on my lap.

But my backstory is for another day, okay? Long short story, I'm a super-duper boring boy that known for nothing but disappointment, my mother didn't love me enough to stay alive, my dad is a useless bastard that selfish enough to ignore his family, and my sister was led astray.

I don't even want to start with all those backstabbing fake friends.

Everything was so wrong to the point that I was struggling to stay alive.

**Until I meet her.**

* * *

I did it right after all. Darkness enveloped my surrounding as my fingers twitch in confusion.

I didn't expect to be greeted by angels, devils, or anything, but I also didn't expect to be greeted by nothingness.

After what had happened in my life, Emptiness is my second home.

So, if you think that I will freak out because of this, you are so wrong.

Instead, I'll open my arms wide to welcome them. I can hear _'hello darkness my old friend'_ song playing in the back of my head for some reason.

I'm okay with this. But it's different if monsters or ghost suddenly appeared and chase me down. Let me tell you, I'm not scared of people's judgement, I'm not scared if you pointed a sharp knife at me, I'm not scared if you threatened me that you will kill my friends (cause I don't have one, lol.)

I'm terrified of monsters and ghost. Well, if the ghost was cute like Casper, I won't piss my pant. Annabelle? Chucky? Pennywise?

**Run for your life bitches.**

I'm dead anyway. Besides, I can tell that nothing will come to bite my butt. This darkness feels lonely and sad, like a mellow drama that mom used to watch.

Am I going to live in here? Is this a punishment for suicide?

If it is, then I'm worried about **her**.

A pure-hearted woman that become my sun when everyone turned their back on me.

The last thing I remember is her peacefull face before I went after her.

I rose from the black ground and look around. It's completely black.

There's no way to go. I'm lost.

But I can't sit around if she experiences the same thing as me. She will be scared, heck maybe she was crying right now. I ran around blindly, not caring where to go. This is pointless, and yet my feet keep on running with determination.

If I can't use my brain, then I'll use my instinct.

I don't know how long I have run.

I don't have any desire to stop nor giving up.

I don't have anyone else.

_'I know that you will always be here with me.'_

And suddenly, the god has taken pity on me. A radiant warm light entered my vision.

"Vanessa..."

Her name rolled on my tongue like I have said it a thousand time. Her long flowing blonde hair, swaying in the air as she turned around.

Her kind smile that I've always wanted to protect, Her gentle wistful eyes that hold a thousand kindness.

She gracefully offers her hands for me to take, tilting her head softly behind her, motioning for us to walk onto the light.

* * *

"...i"

"...chi"

"Nachi!"

I remember now. A deafening ringing sound echoed through my skull. I spontaneously hold my head as the unbearable pain spread from the new wound. Blood dripping out slowly, causing me to shut my left eyes.

I was playing hide and seek with my sister, well my new sister that I loved much more than my old one. I was hiding in a tree behind our house. With the amount of fog floating in the air every day, I was sure that It can hide my form better than in the ground.

Boy, I was wrong.

I accidentally stepped on a pile of moss, causing me to slipped and fall with head first. Now, there's a wound near my temple. Wow, I am stupid.

There are a bad side and a good side of that accident.

Good side? I remember my past life.

Bad side? Damn, my head hurt, not to mention that I bleed. Grandma is so mad at me.

What a way to remember.

"N-Nachi! ***hik*** Nachi."

Oh yeah, I forgot about my sister.

"Hey hey, calm down. It's not like I'm dying or anything."

"But, you are laying on the ground, not moving at all for at least 10 minutes!"

She continued sobbing as her shaky index fingers pointed at my bloody scar, "A-and, blood."

Even though memories of my past life as Alfred Jafrebert has just rushed into my brain, it doesn't mean that I forgot about this new life that God has gifted me.

I ended my own life as a boy named Alfred Jafrebert. And now, I'm a new person named Yukimura Nachi. My current grandmother told me that neither I or my twin sister were allowed to tell anyone about our real surname. Our best friend, our teacher, and even our own family. The point is we are the only one who allowed knowing that we are from the Yuki clan.

I don't know what's the big deal is.

I didn't even care at first, but after a punch in the face from my past life, I realized that I was reborn as Japanese, cool! But, I'm kinda worried about my lack of information. I have spent my entire life to make song lyrics and poetry, never once I have another interest in anything other than that. But, good things that I kill my free time by reading mangas and watching some animes. I prefer reading over watching actually, I tended to only admire the drawing and skip some parts. If Vanessa didn't force me to watch some with her, I don't think that I would ever watch animes.

Vanessa will definitely have more chance to survive in here than me. Speaking about that girl, I wonder if she was reborn or placed in heaven.

Probably placed in heaven, she has a heart of gold. I suicide because she was doing it. Silly, I know. But what's the point of life if you lost your reason to live it? Yeah, she's my one and only reason to face reality. Unlike me, she held a good reason to do such stupid things. She can't bear the feeling of guilt for draining her parent money to cure her illness.

Okay, sorry. But you guys really have to be patient with me for thinking about Vanessa all the time. After all, Love is blind, remember?

Back to the main problem, I never knew if japan was covered in mist.

"See! you are spacing out again!" Natsu wiped her tears with her kimono sleeves, "Grandma!"

My eyes widened in panic. Our grandmother, Yuki Kotoko (It's Yukimura Kotoko now) is an old traditional-fashioned woman. She is very cold and distant, even toward her own grandchild. I tended to avoid her as best as I can.

_'But she's your grandmother!'_

Yeah, the one who always glared into our soul and send some blizzard within. Not to mention that I was hurt, she will definitely look at me as if I'm some kind of nuisance.

"W-wait! Natsu, can we keep this a secret, please?" I clasp both of my hand in front of my forehead, begging for her to agree. "I promised that I'm fine."

"But, blood was dripping out of that wound!" Natsu emphasized the 'that' word while She was holding my hand, helping me to stand on my feet and insisting to tell our scary grandma at the same time.

Guilt train! use the guilt train technique.

"I know...that's why I didn't want to give her any more trouble. This is her free day from work, you know."

Sorry for deceiving you, Natsu. But at this point, my priority is to quickly find a bunch of information about this second life of mine.

"..." Natsu looked at me, shocked for a moment before her eyes started to twinkle in an adoring manner. The look on her face telling me that never once she ever thinks about anything like that, her twin sister is surely remarkable and kind-hearted!

Natsu isn't allowed to know my real motives for saying something so incredible like that. Ulterior moves behind kindness are the worst, but that's what I'm best at.

"Okay, then."

YES!

"But, let's clean that blood first and change your kimono, it stained with blood now!" She childishly pouted and placed both of her hand on her hips, as if she was mad and demanding me to listen to her.

Aw, that's so cute-

You know, I never know that kimono was so uncomfortable like this. I feel like a burrito with extra meats.

"Let's go, sister. I thought you didn't want grandma to find out." Natsu walked ahead while motioning her chin toward our traditional style house.

Wait.

what.

"sister?"

I echoed her words.

something isn't right. Is it...really? I've been feeling weird lately. But, her calling me sister definitely confirm it.

I refuse to accept it without any real proof.

I looked down and everything becomes intense. Slowly and shakily, I reached to grab something that supposed to be there. My heart beating in anticipation, causing me to tremble in disbelief.

It's gone.

I jolt up. My throat felt dry, and when I screamed bloody murder, I can felt my throat was burning in pain. Causing the trees around us shook as birds flew away to avoid the chaos caused by a kid.

who just realized that He had turned into a freakin she.

And at that time, she realized that this life which the god gifted her, is nothing more but a punishment. The consequences of her action from her past life.

* * *

I'm so sorry children and woman for being so insensitive and ended up using a rude word when I can use a better one.

But guess what?

**I don't care,** I lost my pride!

I lost my junior!

my manhood!

It feels so weird without it after living around with it sticking on you for at least 20 years.

This is a mess!

Okay, okay. I'm sorry for letting my emotion took control. I can hear your brain screaming in confusion, rushing me to the explanation part now.

Right now, my name is Yukimura Nachi. I'm a 1 years old girl (turning 2 in 4 months or so, I guess). I have a twin sister named Yukimura Natsu. We are exactly alike, from head to toes, with no flaw.

A perfect copy of each other.

We have white hair (opal blonde!) and dark blue eyes. Why the hell do we have this kind of hair colour, we look like grandmother a lot. By that I mean we look like an old lady, A dwarf-sized old woman. Good things that our cute baby face and big starry blue eyes made it up for us.

We lived with our grandmother named Yukimura Kotoko in a traditional style house near a foothill. Grandma works as a nurse in the village, which was quite far from our place.

According to our grandmother, our father died on a battlefield (I take a conclusion that I was born in the middle of a war) and our mother died when she gave birth. If you are asking which town am I at, I don't have an answer. All I know is that this place is covered in fog, forest, and moss. Maybe We live in some kind of an abandoned town?

Well, that will be cool. Abandoned town means fewer humans!

We didn't need to socialize nor do any pointless chit chat. Yeah, I'm an antisocial, problem?

"Be grateful that I'm home."

A sharp nail flicked my forehead as a warning. Forcefully pulling me back to reality. A small yelp left my mouth as I rubbed the place which got flicked.

And here I thought this old hag job was to heal people.

"yea, yea."

Oh no, I wish I know how to control my mouth now. Grandmother sneered at me annoyedly. She opened her mouth, ready to launch a hundred speech about manners.

"Who are you again?" she asked. But her cold tone makes me think twice before I answer her.

"Nachi..."

Heh, and you called yourself as our grandmother. You can't even tell the difference between me and my twin sister. I felt bad actually when grandma let out a tired sigh like she has been holding the weight of the earth on her shoulder. I examined her face, stress lines all across it. She is old. But lack of wrinkles nonetheless, unlike how the usual old lady would already have. I guess this is why some people didn't want to smile that much.

_'What the hell.' _

That sentence appeared in my brain as fast as a thief in action, My eyes widened in shock, mouth slightly parted. How can I not? I didn't bother much if my grandmother only clasped her hand together in front of her chest. I thought she was praying to the gods for mercy since her granddaughters were basically satan's child. A glowing hand? really? What was she planning to do with that? I don't trust her action at all, that's why I backed away as her hands, which were glowing in a green light, getting nearer to me. Specifically, my wound.

"Calm down, I'm going to heal you, child. Stop scooting away." I can definitely taste irritation in her words. I calmed my self a bit, turning around to seek help from my sister. Only to found her nodding her head at me, telling me that grandma's further action won't harm me. After that, she went back to examine grandma's hand like a hawk, her body leaning forward, ready to pounce at our own grandmother if somethings not right.

I love her already, I can tell that we're going to be together no matter what. (I'm clingy and I'm proud of it!)

"Then what is that!?" I demanded an answer, grandma once again sighed tiredly before giving me the answer that I wanted.

"This is one of the medical ninjutsu, child. It's supposed to heal you, not otherwise."

"Medical ninjutsu...?"

"Do you listen to whatever I said?"

I ignore grandma's now annoyed-to-mad face. I never heard medical ninjutsu In my entire life. Can't we just, be a normal person and treat my wound like a normal human being?

"Wait, wait! can we use cotton and betadine?"

"Betadine...?" Natsu face twisted in confusion like this is the first time she hears that word.

"Er...you know, povidone-iodine, an antiseptic..."

I think I can hear something snap in grandma's head. Her next action confirms my ears. Forcefully, she grabbed my waist and pulled me toward her. Ignoring my protest, she placed both of her glowing hands near my wound.

_'!'_ I closed my eyes shut before opening it again when I can feel my wound getting thinner and thinner, in the end, I can feel no wound anymore.

"Here I thought you are the older one of the twins. But guess I was wrong, after all. You guys will be in big troubles when I died."

She shook her head as the view of my gaping self come across. Natsu rushing to my side, holding my head and tilting it to the side.

"It's gone." I nodded while moving my hands around my head randomly, not sure where to touch.

We were both gaping. Her in amazement while I'm in horror. Our eyes met, and for a moment I have a feeling that unconsciously we just have an agreement on a certain action. At the same time, we broke our gaze and turned our head to grandma.

**"HOW?!"**

But this time, you can tell the difference. My sister, Nachi was basically demanding our grandmother to teach her. Unlike me, I demanded our grandmother for some explanation, how can a green light heal my wound completely in a blink of eyes?

can you blame me though, It's just doesn't make sense.

"It's called Chiyute no Jutsu."

"Jutsu? as in what those ninjas in the village?" Natsu clapped her hand in excitement.

"Ninja?!" I squeaked.

what the hell, there's a REAL ninja in Japan period? I thought that was fake! also, a Jutsu?! like in those naruto anime?!

"Yeah..." grandma raised her brow at me as if she has been wondering what's up with my behaviour lately, "Did your head vomit your brain when you fell off the tree, child?"

And immediately all my worry were replaced with annoyed.

.ha, very funny old hag.

"Whatever."

"Hey! don't be mean to Nachi!"

I sulked until Natsu jumped at me, hugging me and squeezed my soul out. But I didn't mind, It feels like forever since someone showering me with love. And you guess right, Vanessa is the only one who fulfils my need of affection. It feels like I was in her arms once again.

"Yeah! that's right, don't be mean to me, old hag."

A karate chop landed on both of our heads.

"Hey! leave Natsu out of this!" I ignore my head, instead, It's my turn to hug and rub my sister's head, who was whimpering, holding her head like a kicked puppy.

"Do you two wanted to learn about medical ninjutsu or not? Since I'm dying soon, you two have to be capable of taking care of yourself."

Wow grandma, don't you have something nicer to say to your grandchild? I huffed in agreement as I can felt Natsu nod in my embrace.

"Good, we'll start tomorrow morning. Now, let me enjoy my free time." Grandma gestured for us to leave. Then she walked to the short table in the middle of the room, blowing her hot tea.

Both of us leave in a flash.

Goddamn, I forgot to ask about the village identity where we were staying right now. As we walked together to our room, I let my sister hold my hand tightly. It's not like I'm complaining or anything. When you were left alone in the dark without knowing what love is, you'll get addicted to one once you experience it.

"Hey, Natsu."

Natsu hummed, signalling me that she heard me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know... where are we?"

She tilted her head in confusion, causing me to explain a little further.

"Like, what's the name of the village that we are staying right now?"

Natsu's mouth formed an 'O' shape, meaning that she finally gets what I'm trying to ask.

"I think...It's kiri...kiri something." With her eyes shut and furrowed eyebrows like she was trying so hard to remember, made her looks so cute. But that awe feeling didn't last too long since I was getting far too suspicious for my own good.

It's a stupid hypothesis, but quite enough to explain what's with those ninjas and jutsu that we were talking about.

"...Kiri...gakure...?"

"Yeah yeah! that one."

Out of all place to be reborn to, it just has to be in anime, Naruto anime.

And out of all the village, It just has to be a fuckin' damn Kirigakure.

Bloody mist

Wars inside the village.

Discrimination.

Clan massacre.

Holy shit, that explained a lot about grandma's behaviour.

It's also explained a lot about why we weren't allowed to speak about our clan name. Why grandma changed our surname. Why we lived far from the village. why's there a bunch of fog everywhere.

Yuki clan.

**We're going to die young.**

At that moment, I was frozen in my place. Ignoring my sister attempted to make sure that I was still there by waving her hand in front of me.

I appreciate it. But when she squeezed my hand, I decide to lumped toward her. Natsu let out a surprised yelp as my eyes rolled back into my head before it was closed completely. The last thing I remember is Natsu screaming at the top of her lungs for our grandma, telling the old hag to come quickly.

**"GRANDMA!"**

Maybe grandma was right for all this time. My head vomited my brain when I fell off that mossy tree.

This is not real, this is a dream, this is just a lucid dream. I'll wake up once again, getting back to my routine, And then I'll meet Vanessa in hospitals. We're going to watch something else other than Naruto, cause I swear I was traumatized by that anime now.

* * *

**And readers, that's how Nachi found out about her first and second life.**

**Heigh-ho guys! I'm back, I didn't really know what to say. **

**Oh, yeah. I've been doing some research this day. And I swear, I can't find anything much. **

**Like, when did the clan massacre in kirigakure occur. Or maybe I didn't search hard enough, haha.**

**It only explained that the clan massacre happened because of their efficiency on the battlefield.**

**There's a war going on. The clan capability was showing. The villager starting to fear and took an action with discriminating those with kekkai Genkai. It's just a matter of time where the bloody massacre occurred.**

**Oh! and to my first reviewer. Sure, sure! I'll make sure to check it out, miss.**

**Chiyute no jutsu (explanation in the previous chapter.)**

**I'll explain soon, why did Natsu and Nachi appearance were different from the usual clan people from Yuki clan. (Nothing special really.)**

**Once again, let me remind you. ****I have a habit to write a story with disorganized chapter and event, so good luck in arranging it together.**

**Just pretend that you are playing a puzzle game.**

**Sorry for any mistakes including grammar error and typos guys. I'll edit everything one day.**

**Cover Art by: bad22luck**

**Haven't open any commission yet guys, I'll inform you guys when BC open it again.**


	4. Nachi and Natsu

**The Gold Of Cracked Porcelain.**

There's a Japanese legend where if two star-crossed lovers commit dual suicide, they are reincarnated as twins. But between the two of us, I'm the only one who remembers about my past life for some reason. You didn't know how surprised I was when a certain part of me was gone... Not just being reborn in a twisted world where we could die whenever, we born in a war (not exactly a war, but you know what I mean.), and I'm a girl now. This is truly the worse punishment that I've ever get.

(Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Romance.)

* * *

"N-no way..."

I'm awake. Still at the same place as I was before. The sunlight that entered this room through the wooden framed window, getting blurred by the thick fog outside.

I lifted the blanket and looked at my whole body. Still dressed in the same pink, flower-patterned kimono, With bloodstain on the sleeve.

"Aw, shit..." I looked up at the ceiling, actually I was trying to look at the god but unfortunately, I'm at indoor.

"God seriously...?"

I imagined some imaginary laugh resonated in the sky.

"How can this place is better than hell?" murmuring to myself.

I mean, some people describe hell as a super hot place where we'll get punished by getting stab with a garden fork (or trident-like weapon) on the butt.

Bet 'cha people think getting reborn in this shinobi world is better than that, eh?

Guess what? no. A big fat juicy no.

I mean, what's the difference with getting stab by a kunai or shuriken? We can die anytime and any day. Not to mention that we are at war this time.

The fact that I'm born at the cursed clan wasn't helping either.

"Double Shit..."

A loud gasp can be heard. Snapping my head toward the source, only to find my mirror replica standing in front of our opened door, mouth gaping in surprise.

"Nachi! You said a bad word!"

I look behind me. Trying to find another person in this room before looking back at her, pointing at me.

"Yeah! You!" Still shocked, Natsu pointed at me, "you said the 'S' words!"

Oy geez, Since the flashback started to rushed into my brain, I kinda not used to be called 'Nachi' anymore.

"Shit?"

Her eyes widened more than before as another shocking gasp slipped out.

Eh, this is kinda funny.

She acted like those wizards when they heard harry said Voldemort's name.

"Yes!" Natsu squeaked, grabbing both of her cheeks, "you said 'shit'!" She worriedly whispered the last word while looking around, making sure that no one is around, especially our stick in the mud grandmother.

Pft- doesn't she realize that she said it too? Well, I think she doesn't. I have to remind her then.

Letting out a mock gasp, I leaned forward playfully with squinted eyes.

"You said it too!"

"Oh no! I DID!"

She is adorable, you can't convince me otherwise.

"Ey ey, calm down Natsu. No need to be so worked up over it."

"But grandma said that-"

"Beh, it's not like she knows about it. Don't be such a wimp-"

"I'm not a wimp!"

Got you.

A grin made it to my face as my sister stomped her feet childishly on the wooden floor.

"Oh really? I mean, it's okay Natsu. You are still a kid, so it's okay to be scared."

I shake my head while raising my hands at my sides. Both of my palms were wide open, facing upwards.

"No, I'm not! You are a kid too!"

"Well, at least I'm older than you~"

Cannot think of any good comeback, she pouted like a squirrel. Her face was red with a mix of anger and embarrassment.

But mostly anger.

Aw~

"I'll show you... I'll show you that I'm not a kid nor a wimp!" Punching wildly in the air as she stomped the wooden floor one more time.

Poor floor.

Aside from that, my sister sure gets rilled up easily.

"Oho~ I can't wait to see that."

I raised my kimono sleeve to hide my snicker. Once I smelled something strange, I looked down on it and remember about the blood.

"By the way, let me borrow your kimono. I'll have to wash this one soon."

Guess grandma was so bad at telling the difference game since she bought us a set of clothes with the same white flower pattern but a different colour.

All my clothes were in pink colour while Natsu's was in blue.

Seriously, we are your grandchild.

I know that I should feel sad, but I feel proud instead.

And

We can fool her, too.

But who would have thought that this troublemaker has a tame Nadeshiko (with anger problem) as a sister?

She will definitely refuse to fool that old hag...

Gosh, and I really wanted to play our _'Which one is Hikaru?'_ Version.

There goes my fun... With imaginary white wings, flying off to the sky.

"Whoa." Natsu stared at my face, scanning it completely before looking down to her blue kimono, which was I'm wearing right now. "You look like me!"

Oh geez, good to know that you finally realize that we have the same face. Finally, you realize that we are sisters. Finally, you realize that we are-

Okay, okay. I'll stop being salty.

"Yeah."

Brushing my bangs to the right, I playfully jumped a little while turning around to face my sisters. Making a peace sign with my fingers near my eye, "hello~ I'm Natsu! Nice to meet you!"

Making a kissy face that slowly turned into a grin at the sight of my laughing sister.

"I'm not like that!"

"Oh yes, you are!"

And before I realize, we are playing tag.

Running around our room, knocking off a bunch of books, while our footsteps echoed through the room.

It...feels good to be a kid once again.

"Go away Nachi!"

"But I luv chuuuu."

I puckered up my lips as my sister keep on laughing.

I'm running out of breath, letting my sister dart off the room as I stayed behind for a moment. Resting my palms on my knees, I inhale the air and panting at the same times.

God, I get tired easily too.

I have to build up my stamina if I wanted to stay alive in this cruel world.

"I'm coming for you Natsuuuuu!"

***BRAK***

Huh?

Oh no.

Forgetting about our child play, I run off toward the sounds.

Going down the stairs hurriedly and find my sister face planted on the floor, her feet stuck at the short table's leg. Giving me a big image of how the accident happen.

She tripped on it.

I'm shocked, but what riled up my fear is the view of my grandmother's lap soaked with hot, bitter ocha.

Grandma stared at my sister, who was still kissing the floor with undetectable expression.

This is no good.

"...shit."

After a long silence, My twin sister finally said something.

And hell, did she have to say that?

This is a real no good.

"...Nachi?" Asked grandmother calmly, Her eyes were hidden in a shadow.

Oh wow, good to know that I'm the bad twins. But honestly, in this situation, that's a good thing.

"YES!" Spontaneously I ran down and rushed to her side.

If this were me, Natsu will make a worried face. With those big puppy eyes shimmering under the bulb's light, with a cute little upside down lips (slightly trembling.)

And so, I do exactly what I pictured her.

"Nachi! are you okay?" I helped her up. She looked at me strangely, debating with herself if she's the one who needs treatment or me.

"But-"

"No! No, but! You are hurt!" Forcefully I pushed her face down to my chest, wriggling from side to side. "Oh, Nachi! Why are you so reckless! You have hurt once again!"

Muffling her protest.

Did I overdo it? I mean, this is my first time acting along with lying like this. No matter that I've known her for 1 and half a year (I guess), it still worried me that I'll get busted.

"Tch. You always caused trouble."

Am I that nasty in your holy eyes old hag?

Without sparing us a glance. Grandma stood up and walking toward the stairs.

"Clean the mess. And Nachi," sneering at my suffocated sister, I can see her eyes shining with cruelness before she continued, "No dessert for weeks."

"No-!" Releasing Natsu from my embrace, I slapped my mouth which always speaks before I order it too.

Shit, I'm going to get busted

_'Cast another lie stupid-ass!'_

Ordered my rational side.

"I mean, you are too cruel grandma! Nac-chan is hurt enough!"

Okay, okay shit. She's getting suspicious with those raised eyebrows.

"As a good younger twin sister! I, Natsu volunteer myself to not accept any dessert too until my she's done with her punishment."

Sorry, Natsu. You have to go down with me.

"...well, less expense I guess." Raising both of her shoulders, grandma continued to the upstairs. Leaving us alone.

"..." Natsu stared at me,

"Why...did you do that?"

"Why not?"

"Grandma... she really can't tell us apart?"

"No shit. And no sis, don't you do that exaggerating gasp. You said shit too just now." Looking at her straight in the eyes with those menacing gaze, "even worse! You said it in front of grandma."

"But you said-"

I cut off her pathetic excuses.

"Yes, yes I do. But I also said that as long as she didn't know."

Another whimper left her mouth.

"Sorry..." she apologizes, "but Nachi, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

I let my raised eyebrows answer her question, but I won't back down without trying to guess.

"Fooling everyone with our look?"

"Yeah yeah! Something like that!"

"..." oh, wow. I thought that I'm the only one who's up to that.

"Never thought that you will want to do that."

"Oh, we are twins. You are not the only one who got mischief in your blood."

"Well good to know." I mirrored her evil grin.

We got a lot of things to fix. Starting with our personalities.

"We need to learn more about each other then."

"There's no secret between us."

"We will dominate the world, together!"

"With our perfect mirrored appearance!"

"But you know Natsu? We have to work with your temper first."

"W-what? nothing's wrong with my temper!"

"Suuuure, and I'm a boy."

That's not entirely a lie. but that's not the point.

"Tch. By the way, Nachi. You didn't have to drag me down with that dessert problem you know."

And that's how we started to play, "which one is Natsu?" Game.

* * *

14 October ××××

"Good morning to my dearest sister!"

Geez, do you have to?

If I'm not wrong, I still have at least 2 more hours to sleep. Well good to hear that my sister finally call me that. It's easier to fool people when we didn't say our name.

Did I just hear some of you said that there's no point in that?

Ohoho, then you are going to be a bad liar.

Let me teach you a thing, erase every possibility that could uncover your lies. Even though it seems pointless, it can be the reason why are you still doing crimes.

(Until you meet people like Haruhi. Some people are just too observant ya know. Gotta avoid them.)

"You do realize that we didn't have any victim to confuse yet, right?"

I asked after I stretch my body and yawned. Ignoring the fact that I unfemininely scratch my back.

Natsu gave me a happy grin in return, "oh nonsense, my dearest sister!"

"Okay. Tell me what makes you so happy."

"Oh! Na-chan, did you forget? Grandma promised to teach us about that healing magic!"

"Well, nat-chan. Yes, I forgot. I'm not too thrilled about that..."

"What?! Don't you see how amazing it was? It's like, Whoosh, boop! The boo-boos go away! It's more effective than kissing it!"

No shit sherlock. The very first person who spread words that kissing a scar can make it feels better is utterly retarded.

Rise and shine, I guess.

Waking up from my comfortable futon, I kick it from the bottom so it'll roll like a cinnamon roll.

As long as it's done then who cares about the neatness?

"Well, let's go then." I keep on talking while swiping my hand up and down to clean the dust of my kimono's lower part, "Maybe it'll benefit us in some ways."

"Yeeaaah~ we have to stay scarless so people can't tell us apart!"

"Ooooh~ I love the way you think, my dear sister."

"I don't understand."

"Oh my god. I have explained it for 3 times and you still didn't understand, ...?"

"Nachi."

I'm not lying, by the way, This is Nachi.

"Nachi?"

"But it just didn't make sense! How the heck do you find this chakra inside you?"

Grandma sigh, shaking her head in defeat as her awesome granddaughter, me, trying to find the logic in chakra.

"Yeah, I can't find it inside me either..." Natsu agreed as she twirled around a leaf between her thumb and her index finger.

"Okay, I'll repeat this for the last time!" Grandma looked at each of us warningly.

She's serious this time, well this is bad, I swear that I really didn't understand.

"How to form chakra?" Grandma asked.

"Using physical and spiritual energy?"

Rather than an answer, Natsu makes it sound more like she's asking it. Either she's not sure or she didn't know what it means.

"What is physical and spiritual energy?" Grandma asked again. While Natsu seems too confused to even think about it, I come to the rescue by spilling out what I think it is.

"Using your brain and your body?"

"What? No! This is why you two should listen when I'm explaining."

"We listen to you, old hag! We just didn't understand what its means!"

I burst out of rage. Throwing my arms in the air, it didn't matter if I look childish anyway. I despise it when someone interprets everything as they like, ignoring the fact that they didn't hear it directly from the source.

"Aaaand, I kinda forgot the explanation. So, what is it again?" Natsu trailed after me, raising her index fingers nervously.

Probably scared to anger grandma further, causing that old hag to just turn around and cancel the lessons.

(I'll have to fix that too. For now, it's really easy to tell us apart from our personality.)

"Physical energy is how much energy our body actually has in terms of being able to do things that need doing on a day-to-day basis. So, it's how your body feels."

So, I'm not entirely wrong, damn old hag.

Body.

"Spiritual energy?" Asked Natsu, trying to get grandma to continue explaining.

"Spiritual energy is all about our aura and higher chakra."

"Defaq?"

"Watch your mouth, young lady." Rolling my eyes at grandma, she ignored it and continued, "so, spiritual energy comes from being clear in the third eye-"

"Huh?"

"I'm not the only confused one. now please use a decent human language, old hag." I Grinned evilly at her, in your face for treating me like I'm too stupid for my own good.

"Stop cutting me." Murmuring a _'satan child'_ under her breath, she turned to us again, "basically spiritual energy gives us the energy to have a new idea and clear thought."

Tch

I think I'm wrong at this one. Brain and ideas aren't in the same context anymore.

"If our spiritual energy is high, it is easy to start listening to our intuition and beginning to manifest these ideas into reality."

Oh

OH!

I think I quite understand. We need imagination and... well, a strong body (i don't have any other better words to describe it) along with good endurance? Judging by the series, using chakra can be pretty exhausting. So, did a strong body made it up so we won't collapse sooner? Or maybe we need physical energy to form the jutsu physic? Like, that kage bunshin no jutsu?

Okay. change my mind, I don't really get it.

Maybe I shouldn't think too much about it. As long as I can use this chakra then what else matters?

"Okay, so how do we gather these energies?" I asked.

"Yeah! We wanted to learn that chiyute no jutsu!" Natsu agreed.

"Through training and exercise of course. For spiritual energy, we just have to meditate, studying, and experience."

"Does potty training count?"

"Nachi, I swear-"

"Er...grandma, I'm Natsu."

"Oh. Well no, Natsu. Potty training doesn't count."

"I smell favouritism here old hag!"

"Shut up or I'll increase your training, now run around the house 15 times."

"W-what?! 15?!"

"Yo, old hag. Are you crazy? We're only one year old, cut us some slack wouldn't ya?"

"20 laps."

"You deaf-"

"25."

"Nachi! Stop complaining or we'll run for 50 laps!" Natsu pulled me away by my arms as I gritted my teeth, keeping it from sprouting out another curse nor complain.

* * *

I was running out of breath at 10 laps already.

Yeah, yeah.

I used to be a boy, my stamina supposed to be better than girls and bla bla bla.

No, let me tell you, I used to be a damn weak ass boy who prefers to curl up under a warm blanket and hot, marshmallow chocolate as my companion-

"Hey, that panting one behind-"

"I-t's ***pant *pant** Na-chi, you damn ***pant** old ***pant** hag."

"You should look at your sister," closing the blue coloured fan, she smirked evilly at me before she pointed at my energetic sister. "Nachi! C'mon!" Waving both of her hand wildly in the air, I never realized when did she stop running. Am I that absorbed in panting?

"Why did you stop running Natsu?"

"Easy, sister stay together."

"No, keep running or else your stamina won't get build. It means, no physical energy, and all your time will be wasted for nothing."

"Oh-oh ***pant** I detect some favouritism here, ***pant.**" I growled even though I know that It's never effective against grandma.

She didn't increase Natsu running laps! If it were me. I bet it'll be 30 laps already.

"E-eh?! Then that's fine! I'll keep training with her then!"

"You two have a very wrong way of thinking."

Grandma is going to explain another stuff. Sweet, resting time.

"Nachi, keep running."

"***pant** shut up. I'm fuckin' dying. There's no point in pushing myself like this, ***pant**."

I defend myself. Panting like a dog, knees weak that I can't even feel it anymore, and eyes blurry as if It's going to blackout.

I swear that I'm not this weak in my previous life as Alfred, I mean, still weak but this is horrendous.

Then I remember, my body is just a 1 years old body. Untrained, zero muscles, rarely walk (compared to my old body), and easily exhausted.

"Hm."

Oh wow, that just happen? I thought she's going to glare or increase my laps. Instead, she nodded at me with that expressionless face and turned toward Natsu.

"As I said, Ignore the fact that she's rude and never respect the elders," continued grandma. Still ignoring my deepened glare (she may not call the name, but I know that she's talking about me). "She knows how to use her brain, even a newborn can tell that she's going to pass out if she keeps on running. She looks like she doesn't even have any energy to walk."

"Oh wow." It's not praise, but it feels like one. Starting to recover, I try to make another snarky comment, "though you'll go all naruto and be like _'never give up, never give up, push yourself until you die!'_"

Since Naruto is the main protagonist, of course, he will be alive no matter what. If he dies then the show's name won't be Naruto, but Sasuke instead.

"Naruto...? Fish cake?" A confused Natsu tried to understand me.

"Why am I not surprised to see this girl words of choice..."

The last one is grandma.

"You guys never understand." Rolling my eyes in annoyed. Sad that I'm the only one who remembers about my past life.

"Try to hit your head or something, it works for me."

"Ignored her. unlike her. Natsu, I can tell that you're going to be great at stamina and everything related to physical."

"So, according to that, what's make our way of thinking is wrong?"

"You two try to stand at the same level together. That's stupid. I know about your attempt to blend in together. Everyone is different, even twins."

"It's not stupid!"

"Wait, old hag, you know what?"

"Your attempt to blend in together. If you two want to be one, then complete each other."

actually, I get it.

"I see you understand, Nachi."

Smirked grandma.

"Understand what?" Asked Natsu.

I'm the brain and Natsu's the body.

A frown made it to my face.

Still, I like the idea of no one can tell us apart. But looking at our personalities and condition, telling us apart is no harder than telling apart a red apple with a green apple.

"So stop trying to blend, it's no use and bringing me more trou-"

"No! We'll still-"

"-Trying to blend."

Natsu turned to me, surprised. Thinking that since I'm more mature, I'll think that trying to be the exact mirror of each other is stupid. Especially after listening to grandma's explanation.

But no.

An identic twin sister, who agrees to play along-

no,

who as enthusiasm as you to fool people?

Whoever passed this opportunity is a real stupid-ass.

"You know that-"

"Yes, old hag, we figured. But we can work on it."

"We will work on it." A determined Natsu ran to my side.

I can feel a little listric static on my fingers when Natsu accidentally brushed up hers to me. It feels like silent words of agreement exchanged through it. I know what she was thinking. I was sure of it.

Grandma stared at the two of us, back and forth. She sighed again, she sighed a lot this day. Probably thinking how she didn't sign up for this.

"Fine... but you know that it's as near as impossible. Changing people's personality. not as easy as changing clothes you know."

"We'll teach each other about it!"

"Who said wearing a kimono is easy..."

Natsu's excited claim followed by my murmuring.

"You two know what to work on?" Making sure that we make a good decision, grandma eyeing the two of us.

"I'll help Nachi with stamina!"

"How exactly?"

"Encouragement, duh." I help the confused Natsu.

"Damn, brat. How 'bout you?"

And I used to grandma's uneffective glare Too.

"I'll help Natsu with her wisdom."

"How exactly?" Grandma repeat.

I opened my lips to make another snarky retort until I realized.

How?

Wisdom is as near as impossible to teach.

I gained mine from my experience with the unfriendly treatment from the world.

Experience is the best teacher.

But you need time.

You can't just throw a bunch of quotes to Natsu. Not to mention that she's just a kid, an one years old child with an undeveloped logic way of thinking.

"Exactly." Huffed grandma at my confused face.

"Think about it while continuing your laps. Now."

* * *

"Wakey wakey! Na-chan! Another morning jogging is waiting for us!"

"*groan Jogging? Who tell you that?!"

"Grandma did!"

"That damn old hag is lying to you! It's too extreme to be called jogging!"

"Oh come on! Soon we managed to run for 50 laps without panting like a doggie, we will start learning about that cool jutsu!"

"I doubt that..."

"Ah, ah, ah! No ore sleeping nor 5 minutes more, go change your clothes! Today I'll try practising my acting!"

"Oh, it's Nachi day today?"

"Yep yep! 4 more days to come for Natsu day!"

"Do your best, Na-chan!"

"Faster, what would happen if the enemies were chasing after you?"

"Hide, bitch."

"Well, that works too, but it's not like I have taught you about that. So run like your ass on fire or you'll die in their hand."

"My lung is on fire!"

"Come on Na-chan! Just 15 more laps!"

"W-what do you mean just 15 more laps?! And I thought it was Nachi day! Why did you leave me behind?!"

"Oops~ Weeell..."

"You two are trying too hard that I don't even have to ask who are who anymore."

"Crap! Na-chan! Grandma can tell us apart now!"

"Who's fault did you think it is?!"

* * *

"Nachi?"

"..."

"Nachi."

"..."

"You just slept for 4 hours for a nap. I knew you are awake."

Busted.

"Yeaaaa?"

"You know, I was wondering what is wrong with my act that rather than getting harder to tell us apart, it's easier whenever I try to imitate you."

"Hey, it's not just you, Maybe we just didn't know each other like we thought we are."

"I still didn't know what is wrong..."

I turned from the left side to the right side as my sister do the same. Facing each other, her eyes glazed with worries, telling me how she is so into this.

"Let's start with our flaw then."

"Huh? Like what?"

"Like your temper."

"W-what!? No, I'm not!"

"Ey, ey, Calm down,"

once she heard about the temper part, my sister immediately rose from her futon (which was just beside me) and raise her voice in annoyed.

"Yeah, and grandma is just a young beautiful teenager." I continued, ignoring the fact that my sister is getting furious.

"Oh yeah?!" Stuttering some incoherent words, she tried so hard to come up with something, "a-and you are just simply rude and disrespectful!"

"I'm actually proud of being honest. You are girly. Well, crazy stamina like boys but nevertheless, girly."

"What's wrong with being girly?!"

"Everything is wrong with being girly!"

I rose from my futon, exaggeratingly throw my hands in the air.

"W-well! you are lazy and complain a lot like boys!"

Excuse me, I'm a man, not a boy. (Ignore the fact that my body is female's.)

"You are that feminine, weak, and damsel in distress!"

"Oh! I don't want to hear that from you, villain!"

I gasp as my hand found its way to my heart, acting as if it was wounded.

"At least I'm not that typical boring female heroine with no personality."

"That's too far! Take it back!"

"Admit it! Normal is boring!"

"But abnormal is annoying!"

"Oh! But we are supposed to be annoying!"

Before we knew it, we get up and running around the room, chasing each other.

Sounds of footsteps followed after another as laughter echoed through the room.

My sore legs forced itself to run away from my sister.

"Ah-!"

And I just have to trip over my own futon.

"Oof-"

"I got you!"

My sister threw herself at me, still laughing.

"And- you are heavy!"

She ignored me, locking my neck as she continued to laugh at my suffocated face.

"I give, I give!"

"You are too easy to give up."

"Ah, still searching for my flaw I see."

"Yeah... It's hard to imitate how mature and chill you are."

She jutted her lips, thinking how pointless it is to be the exact mirror of each other.

"hmm...let's see, I also have a hard time copying how you always smile and always so caring."

"... you know Na-chan... I think we should just-"

"No."

"Eh?"

"Giving up is my job. You are just about to do it, you are one step closer."

She stared at me, her expression changed from pouty (since I cut her off) to confused, with one brow rising.

"We are doing some progress, nat-chan. Don't you realize it?"

She tilted her head to the side, more confused than ever.

"Ah geez, stupid-ass. As I said, we just didn't know each other that well yet."

"So, sister bonding time? We have a lot already you know."

"Let me explain, Natsu." Calling out her real name, I sit cross-legged in front of her, staring at her with a piece of new knowledge in my eyes.

"Why did grandma always said to me, 'don't be a bad influence on Nachi'?"

"Because she didn't want me to be as bad as you?"

"Well, that's true. But more precisely, bad habits are much easier to copy more than anything, Nachi!"

Her eyes widened in realization.

"Like, how I always eat rice with my hand cause I didn't know how to use chopstick? You copy me back then." I continued.

"Oh, OH! It's fun and more challenging with grandma around!"

I nod my head vigorously as her eyes sparkle with this new information.

"Like, like how the washing water always get brown when we put some clothes covered in mud!"

"You got it!"

I think I make a mistake, a fun kind of mistakes.

But I didn't regret any of it.

"Tomorrow, I will teach you how to be as bad as Nachi."

"And tomorrow after, it's my turn."

We don't care. Even though we will have to cross the war, We'll complete each other, we'll be one.

Ladies and gentleman, that's why we are rotten to the core.

* * *

"Er...Nachi, where are you going? We are supposed to do some physical training."

"It's how to be as bad as Nachi day, remember?"

"I know how lazy you are! But we can't skip this training or this is the only thing we'll do for the rest of our lives!"

"Figured you will say that, but I'm not going to skip sister."

"Er...then? The door is right there."

"We are going to do some better training. Running around the house all the time is boring."

"...what are you going to do with that book?"

A smirk plastered on my face.

"Just see."

Nachi looks like she's going to regret this, but I'll prove her how wrong she is.

"Hey, grandma!"

At the exact time when grandma turned around, the book in my hand was thrown to her face.

"How do you like to have a book printed on your face? Stupid-ass!"

Laughing like a lunatic on purpose, Natsu took a step back, shocked at the view before her.

Her crazy sister and-

Her grandmother, who surrounded by a dark, distressed purple aura.

"Nat-chan, lesson one." Raising a single index finger on her, I showed her my evil grin, "Nachi always does everything interestingly. Like trying to play with the emotions of the people she dislikes." Shrugging my shoulder, I thought about how useless my last description, "but unfortunately I hate everyone."

"Na- Nachi..." Her index finger pointing at behind me, trembling so bad.

"Now, if we are going to suffer by running around the house for 50 times. Then this old hag should too. she got no rights to relax."

After that speech, I run past my sister, pulling her along from my furious, silent grandma.

It's horrifying and more tiring than usual, but worth it.

You guys have to see how my Natsu slowly pick up my habit with bad words.

* * *

"Grandma."

"Yes, Natsu?"

"You stink."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"All right, where is that Brat-chi?"

"In front of you stinky lady!"

After that, I ran off like my ass on fire with grandma on my trail.

I slowly get ahold of Natsu's unexplainable sucks insults.

* * *

"Fuck."

***smack**

"Language brat-chi."

"It's Natsu, excuse me."

"Stop with this nonsense, brat-chi. Don't think that I didn't know-"

"Omg! Nachi, it's working!"

"..."

Watching the twins that she just smacked ran out of the room, grandma Kotoko wonder to herself, why is this happening to her?

Natsu finally gets ahold of her sister's rudeness.

"Okay, Nachi! It's how to be bad as Natsu day!"

"What? You are going to teach me how to whine?"

"That's for later. It's how to be kind so you can make them do whatever you wanted."

"..."

"Meh, I'll master this in no times."

It's harder than I thought.

Since I always think that not everyone deserves kindness. my sister's technique turned everything upside down.

If you thought She's the good twins, then you are so wrong. she's more dangerous, she's the type who will stab you in the back.

We are similar.

Just a different kind of evil.

* * *

**There'll be two part of their backstory. **

**So you guys won't get confused if I brought up their past a little in the future.**

**But of course, I'll cut it off at some points~ so you guys have to be careful reading it. It'll be a little confusing, but try your best at arranging everything! good luck!**

**sorry for all those mistakes! grammar or even typos!**

**and about those chakra theories, I read people's discussion and analyze it. It's not entirely true, okay? **

**If you are confused, you can ask in the comment section or even DM me, okay?**


	5. Is This The Beginning?

**The Gold Of Cracked Porcelain.**

There's a Japanese legend where if two star-crossed lovers commit dual suicide, they are reincarnated as twins. But between the two of us, I'm the only one who remembers about my past life for some reason. You didn't know how surprised I was when a certain part of me was gone... Not just being reborn in a twisted world where we could die whenever, we born in a war (not exactly a war, but you know what I mean.), and I'm a girl now. This is truly the worse punishment that I've ever get.

(Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Romance.)

**WARNING**: just language warning. like cursing and stuff.

I didn't own Naruto. Just my OCs.

* * *

It's been 1 month and a half since we run around the house, every single day with no resting day.

"Shit, more training."

"We'll to start learning about jutsu!"

"Not yet."

Grandma countered. Since we become too annoying for our good, grandma has never held herself back.

Oh, boy, I know what does this means.

Meditation.

We both looked at each other, individually disappointed at different things.

"Damn, shit."

We both cursed.

"Can we just, skip it?" We both continued, pleading at the stoic old lady.

I mean, the idea of sitting still for 1 hour didn't appeal me. Natsu is itching at the idea of doing some awesome jutsu, so skipping is the results of our agreement.

"No. No more complaining. Now, sit down, facing me, close your eyes, and focus."

"Focus? On what?" I asked.

Ignoring her confused, cute grandchilds.

Grandma sat cross-legged in front of us, her eyes shut tight.

"...hey, Nachi, do you think she will realize if we run off?"

Glad to know that I'm rubbing off to her. I'm the true definition of bad influence.

"Yes, I will. Now sit down or I'll spank you two with a _*hagoita_."

I can tell that you guys are confused, lemme give you a short explanation. _Hagoita_ is a Japanese wooden badminton racket. you know, the large wooden rectangular paddles that hurt like hell if it makes a contact with your skin.

We obliged, sitting side by side, in front of the old hag.

But didn't know what to focus.

"..."

***snores**

"Brat-chi."

A soft exhaling can be heard after the snores.

"..."

Looks like, brat-su is also asleep.

Grandma rose from her current position.

Walking away silently, trying not to wake them up.

***PLAK**

***PLAK**

Pained shouts can be heard across the sky. Scaring off all the birds once again.

If we are reading a comic book.

Then an image of a traditional-Japanese rooftop can be seen with Jagged Edges Bubble at the side of the panel.

* * *

"What have you done to your sister?!"

"W-what de heck, what have I done?!"

"Contaminate her!"

"Excuse you old hag!"

"You have caused too much trouble, young lady! Influence your sister to go against me, causing a big hole in the wall, and break half of the glasses and shard plates. let me tell you, it's getting harder to find money-"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry!"

"Yeah sure- wait, did you just... **say sorry**?"

Grandma rose her eyebrow, eyes bulged in disbelief, wondering if this is all just an illusion.

Never once in her life, Nachi ever admits her mistakes.

"yeah... It's not like, I can control myself for being me. but, maybe I can help you with the... Stuff I broke?"

"Nachi...?"

"Yes, it's Nachi. Natsu is taking a nap."

"... no, it's okay, I'll just-"

Awkwardly, grandma turned around and confusedly walked to the kitchen.

How stupid. releasing the evil grin that I've been holding back for the whole conversation, I snicker silently to myself.

If only she knew that Natsu is not the only one contaminated.

Now, I know how to control people through kindness.

* * *

After a bunch of intense and painful training, we finally allowed to find our chakra.

you read that right. Only to find it.

"Remember, focused it-"

"On my face. Yeah yeah."

"No, on your forehead brat-chi."

I grumbled, finding the leaf was much more interesting than our old hag as Natsu giggled.

"Eh~ grandma did you just smile? Ohohoho." Natsu teased, I snapped my head from her. Only to find the smile already wiped off grandma's face.

"Ohohoho, she did? Sound impossible."

"I know right."

***PLAK**

***PLAK**

"This is why I hate tsundere..." I mumbled. I'm not lying, I do hate tsundere. I just didn't understand why are they so popular. Oh well, Everyone love different things. They are too violent for my taste.

***PLAK**

"Stop abusing my sister!"

Natsu came to me and swatted grandma hands by waving violently in the air like grandma did when she tried to shoo some bugs away.

***PLAK**

And suddenly, the brave Natsu that stand up for me just now, turned into a whimpering Natsu.

Just you watch grandma, we'll throw away your beloved _hagoita_.

"She really didn't hold back anymore..."

Natsu whispered to me.

"Stop talking and start training."

Scoffing at her, me and Natsu gently placed the leaf on our forehead.

Focus your chakra to it-

It fells.

Right before I do anything.

"How-"

"-Do we-"

"-Find that chakra?"

This is a true accomplishment, judging by our excited and happy looks.

"Seriously? When I was your age, I found it immediately."

I hate it when old peoples compare us to themself. Like, we are not you, so back off. I thought all I need to do to find this chakra is to command it, guess I was wrong.

"Unfortunately, we don't." Said Natsu. I hopped to her side and continued, "Are you going to help us or not, old hag?"

"It's from the centre of your body."

"Er...how does it feels?" I asked.

I'm starting to get used to this body (except the fact that I there's nothing between me anymore.) That I feel nothing's wrong with it.

"Well, I can't say anything else but warm."

"Like a liquid?"

"Like something, but I don't think that _'liquid'_ is the best definition."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion like it's understandable at how grandma explained it. I mean, she's not an official ninja academy student, so she explained it like how she experiences it.

Still, I'm confused.

"That's all?" Asked Natsu.

"Yeah, now find it on your own."

Fine. looking at each other for the last time, I turned my head down and closed my eyes tight.

I didn't train for nothing.

Exhale. Inhale. Focused.

A spark can be felt, but it's gone far before I can grasp it.

Come on Nachi. If we can't do this then we'll have to go through another training, actually fail or not we'll still train our butt off, but it'll get twice harder than It normally did.

Example, running around the house 100 times. I can barely run around the house 30 times without panting like a doggy.

(I wriggled my way to the 50th laps. like a caterpillar.)

.repeated.

Once I feel quite refreshed and clear-minded, I divert my attention from my breath to my whole body.

Still a little lost, but I'll force myself.

Something warm.

Something different.

Something that's not supposed to be there.

It slowly moves in a spiral movement.

As grandma said, there's only one way to describe it.

Warm.

Before I know it, I feel it all around my body. like blood, but we can detect it.

This is what they meant, don't try to see it, feel it.

(Conceal don't feel don't let them now~~ okay, I'll shut my mouth.)

"No luck for me..."

And I stopped focusing on the warm feeling as my eyes snapped open, finding my sweet Natsu frowning in disappointment.

"Your sister seems to find it." Grandma gestures to me with her _hagoita._

"Really?! Help me Nachi!"

"No need to ask for it, sis, I'll always help you."

I approached her and pat her head softly.

"Now, remember our meditation?"

"Sleep?"

"Well... I mean, clear your mind by exhaling and inhaling. Calm down and focused on your breath."

She obeyed me and closed her eyes. Her chest rose up and down in a rhythm.

"Now, don't ask anything, just slowly change your attention from your steady breath to the centre-"

Before I can finish it, she snapped her eyes open, stared into mine directly. Causing chilly feelings to pierce through my neck.

It seems familiar.

But heck, she can play a female ghost role.

"I FOUND IT!"

she excitedly jumps around.

"It's been there the whole time-"

"No shit, sherlock" grandma cut in. Ever since we curse like a sailor on a ship (yeah, I said that right. Natsu and me), grandma stop trying to keep our innocent and curse with us.

"Gee, thank you old hag." Natsu rolled her eyes. Did I ever mention how proud I am that she finally able to act and talk like me? A thousand time, I know. Natsu only insults old hag when she's annoyed.

"It's warm, the old hag is right the whole time! Like, like-"

"-Love."

"You know what, Natsu? I'm about to say hot chocolate, but yours is better. so, let's go with love instead."

* * *

Another night has come to Kirigakure. the thick fog never decreased. Life has been good to us this whole time. We never met what so be called ninja, no shit ever crossed our life, and I have never been so grateful for it.

***BRUK**

"Natsu, can you just rest already?"

I'm narrating here.

"Nachi, can you just stop spacing out?"

Sometimes I missed her innocent, but oh well, I make her this way.

Deciding to attack her back with her technique (since she used mine, sarcasm and everything alike is my technique), I jutted my lips adorably (i hope) and shutted my eyes.

"Ugh. I-it won't work on me Nachi, it's my technique, remember?"

I shall strike another one then.

Lowering my head in disappointment, I crossed my hands and 'tch' childishly.

Natsu's lower lip tremble as she hops down from the wall, rushing to my direction with open arms.

"I'm sorry!"

I called that the guilty train no jutsu.

"Well, Natsu. I don't mind if you give in for me, but I hope you didn't give anyone else in. Got it?"

She may act tough, she may act mischievous, but she's the softies between the two of us.

"I know that!" She puffed out.

I doubt that, but I didn't have anything to go against her, yet. So I'll continue this conversation one day.

"Okay. by the way, how far have you walk on the wall?"

Yes, I said that right. She has been so grouchy about it. I don't know why tho, maybe it's because she didn't want to get left behind?

Puffing out her chest proudly, her index finger rubbing under her nose as her other hand pointed at a particular spot on the wall.

Following her hand, I found out that she almost reached the ceiling.

Hey, not bad.

"Let me try."

Today, we found out how hard channelling your chakra through the whole sole of our feet.

It has to be our sole feet only.

Just a little tiny bit more than it needed, then you won't last more than 7 seconds.

(I accidentally channel my chakra passed my toenails a bit. And suddenly I french kissed the ground.)

It's as hard as making macaroons.

Honestly, I didn't know how hard it is since I never make one. But I heard every ingredient have to be on the exact amounts. So, it's like that.

It's like playing Undertale on genocide route. When we fight everyone, there'll be a red sign in the middle of the box to show when is the perfect moment for us to strike down, right? but in our case, there's no helping sign to signal us when to stop pouring out our chakra. So, we have to rely on our insticts.

Just a bit more...

A little...

And stop!

Without any command, I ran to the wall with my legs stepping on the wall one after another.

Right when I'm about to cross the lamp which was hanging in the middle of the ceilings. my mind sway to Natsu's adoration face, Causing My chakra to make a decision to just fuck it and returned to my body. I landed with my head first Since I was hanging upside down before I fall.

No wonder I feel stupider each the days goes by. It's like, there's a bullseye on my head causing it to be targeted all the time.

You know this is the first time I feel that there's a benefit without my junior around. I can run freely.

(Sorry not sorry if you are uncomfortable with me talking about my now unexistence junior.)

"U -uuuuu, shit! no way! I thought I finally caught up with ya!" She cursed, bitting her kimono's sleeves, pulling it constantly and banging some imaginary table.

I hate how cute she is without trying.

Sometimes, I even cringe at my attempt.

"I'll practice until I reach that lamp!"

"You'll die of chakra exhaustion."

"Okay, I'll rest for today."

I sighed, wondering her reasons for working too hard. I don't want to assume things (remember when I said that I despise it when someone interprets everything as they like? yeah), especially when it's a negative kind of assumption and related to my sisters.

If you are wondering, I assumed that she's grouchy Since she's doing well with all the training, but getting beat by her lazy sister, who can't even stay alive at running laps.

But, I could be wrong you know?

"Why are you trying so hard, Natsu? I mean, there's no need to be jealous if I can do it furth-"

"You wounded my pride! And no, it's not about who's better!" She jumped in her place childishly, "it just that, we finally managed to cover all the things that can be used as a benchmark to tell us apart."

"..."

People can tell us apart by comparing which one has a better chakra control.

"Ey, geez," I rub my head, closing my eyes in anticipations as I felt it throbbing. telling me to never open my mouth anymore without any real reason. Geez, I must have hurt her feelings with my assumption. "I'm glad to know that you are so into the _'no one can tell us apart'_ project."

I open my mouth and speak as I stare into her eyes, "then all I have to do, is to hold myself back. Easy."

Her eyes widened as a whole new light have just found its way to her brain.

"So, don't push yourself too hard, okay? Wherever you go, then I'll be there with you."

"I..."

"Yo, don't cry. What have I done to cause you tearing up? I didn't do anything emotional like in k-drama or any-"

"I'm sorry..." her voice cracking up, She must have ignored the _'K-drama'_ part. "I should have held myself back too when we are doing some physical training."

There's a brief silence between us, only a sniffling can be heard echoing in our room.

"Ey, it's okay."

"I feel like I didn't think of you as much as you think of me."

Well, I don't know what to say. I mean, I'm not offended or sad by that running laps experience.

"What makes you said that?" I smiled awkwardly, squashing her cheeks. Causing her lips to form a ducky's lip and forcing her eyes to look at mine

"As long as You are there for me, that's enough!"

"Willih?"

Her _'really'_ sounds like _'willy'_ to me. Giggling at that thought, I grinned.

"Yeah! We'll be together all the times!" And then I realized, how scary I sound, "if...that's okay..."

"Yeah!"

Aaaaand another episode of Natsu throwing herself at me.

* * *

23 December ××××

"Nachiiii! It's our birthday, it's our birthday!"

"Huh?"

I never know the exact date of our birthday, I guess that makes sense since my brain storage kind of torn between my past life and my present life after I fall off the tree. I never like birthday anyway. For me it's nothing but a reminder that we're getting closer to our death.

"Do you think grandma will celebrate it?"

"Nah. We didn't have enough money to buy a birthday cake."

Seriously, I dislike that old hag. but I'm not that cruel to just simply ask her to overworked herself, so she can buy a cake for us.

"But, I want to try some..." Natsu's energy evaporated. But I was proud of her, she was quite understanding for a little kid. I thought she was going to bawl or just sulked for not getting what she wanted (I'm an exception.)

"Maybe one day, okay? I'll work hard so I'll buy a giaaaaaant-" gesturing a giant cake with my hand in the air childishly, Natsu giggles, "cake with 3 tiers on top for you!"

"For us."

I don't really like sweets that much, but eh, okay.

"Yeah, for us."

Natsu, who was still looked deflated looked down with a sad smile.

A feeling told me that she was so excited about a birthday since she saw a girl in the city, through her moss, wooden window. She looked a little bit older than us, having a birthday party with her family.

both anime and the manga rarely shows Kirigakure's pathetic condition, so let me tell you then. Like the common information, it's full of thick fog. Not to mention that the buildings were mostly unpainted, causing cracks on the dull grey wall can be seen. So far, the only decoration that I can spot is a green moss.

Yeah, it was that pathetic.

So that's why, not only Natsu. Once I land my eyes on that birthday girl, it feels like there's a warm light enveloped them in the middle coldness of this city.

Maybe, Natsu thought that birthday is a special day where we allowed to feel a drop of happiness, like a prize for bearing with this boring and monotone life. (Not that I'm complaining tho. The only option we have is to avoid the ninja world and life a boring, uneventful, yet peaceful life as an unknown Villager. Or join the ninja world and die in a second.)

"You just have to be patient. one day, we will live a happy life."

"Sitting under a kotatsu together!"

"Kotatsu?"

"Yeah! I heard it on the market! Under a warm blanket, called kotatsu together with you and grandma-"

"That old hag is coming?"

A silent glare from Natsu confirms it.

"Okay okay. just asking."

"So, what do you wanted, Nachi? you always asked what I wanted. but yet, I never know what did you want!"

"Just to be with you~"

"Serious!"

An angry hamster-like pout on her face as she slaps my shoulder. I laughed and hugged her from behind. It's nice to have someone who will go through shit with you.

So, yeah, That's what I wanted the most.

"Maybe..."

Saying goodbye to my former lover, Vanessa?

Staying alive in this fucked up world?

"Sight-seeing a cherry blossom with you."

"And grandma."

"Eeeeeh, sure. that old hag can come too. it'll be strange if I didn't hear her nagging, ya' know?"

Before any of us can continue with our imagination

A soft knock can be heard.

Nothing's wrong could happen at that moment.

Until grandma decided to speak in her classic cold and distant way.

"Brats, clean yourself up and go down soon. Some peoples have come from afar just to come and greet you two."

And she left after that.

Can't she just, act nice to us since it's our birthday today? Even it's a lie, a sweet beautiful lie once for a while won't hurt anyone, right?

"People from afar? Grandma has friends?"

Pft- no way. I choked on a laugh, holding my lips with my hands as my cheeks puffed up like a squirrel

"Yeah, I can't believe it either." Natsu agreed with my unspoken answer.

"Well," I recovered quickly, standing up while holding my sister's hand, "let's just find out, after we cleaned ourself up of course."

"Ah! I almost forgot!" Natsu shouted excitedly. But her innocent, happy face didn't match with her next sentences, "We will have our first prey, Nachi!"

* * *

"Happy birthday, you two!"

A young woman, we didn't know exactly how old she is, around 22 or 24 maybe?

She greeted us cheerfully, clasping both of her hands in front of her (rather flat) chest.

I wonder will you still smiling at us if we decide to play with you? There's only one way to find out.

"**Who**?"

We synchronized.

"You two, of course!" she's still smiling. Not affected at all.

"There's no **'you two'** in here." I scoffed as Natsu still on her blank expression.

We deserves some medal her ladies and gentleman!

"Ah! Natsu and Nachi, then!"

"Who? Which one is who?" Natsu continued.

The flat-chested woman looked back and forth from Natsu to me. her smile wavered a bit, showing that confusion has to start to consume her.

"If you can decide which one is who..." I trailed, looking at my dear sister. Silently telling her to decide the punishment, before we settle down with a dark smirk.

"...we will play with you." Natsu finished.

An uneasy smile replaced the flat-chested woman's happy one.

***PLAK**

***PLAK**

"Stop causing trouble you two!"

I swear that I'll throw away your _hagoita_ one day.

"Please, don't give any trouble to my troublesome wife."

"Whoa, that was impressive."

Two new voice can be heard. We looked toward the source.

Behind us is a furious grandma, holding her _hagoita _in the air right above the two of us.

One man and one teenage boy standing behind her.

The man claimed that this flat-chested woman is her wife, so that means...

"Are you their son?" Natsu asked, still on her expressionless and cold state.

I walked up to Natsu's side, bot of us had enough rubbing our sore spot on our head.

"Eh? No-"

"What age did you two fuck?" I bluntly asked the two couple, cutting off the teenager.

Everything was quiet.

Awkward hanging between us all. Don't blame me for being curious, this boy is like, 12-13 years old? And the adults are like, 22.

I and Natsu were still on our 'acting' mode, but I figured it's because Natsu didn't understand. so to keep our disguise, she pretended to understand.

Grandma's eyes turned into 2 single dots as her lips pressed together that it become a thin line.

The man eyes widened as a china plate.

The teenage boy blushed, beating a tomato at _'the reddest competition.'_

and the flat-chested woman's expression is priceless.

Her mouth opened and closed awkwardly, like a fish, her hands twitching like crazy.

I got a feeling, and I was right.

Right one second before that woman scream, I grab Natsu's hand and ran off to the backyard.

"OH MY GOD! WHERE DID YOU TWO LEARN THAT WORD?! MOM! WHAT HAVE YOU TAUGHT THEM?!"

"IT'S NOT ME YOU RETARDED DAUGHTER."

* * *

We didn't know that the damn boy is a ninja. And he's damn sensor too, it only took seconds to find us.

Grumbling grumpily, He dragged the two of us with the crooked of our kimono.

"You two are going to bring a lot of trouble one day, I can tell..." he sighed, trying to make a conversation with us.

"Well, trouble is our middle name anyway." I rolled my eyes.

"Hn." Natsu didn't understand, I can tell.

He dropped us right in front of the living room, amusement shining in his eyes.

"You know, who are you? You two didn't actually introduce yourself to us." He said.

"Natsu," Natsu said.

"Nachi," I said.

"Okay then," he smiled.

His black coloured bangs brushed his eyes, And I was wondering does that annoyed him?

"You are Natsu and you are Nachi."

Sneering at him, I let out a mocking laugh.

"That's what we said." I annoyedly crossed my arms. Amazing, genius. Of course, you can tell who is who, we just introduced ourself without changing our position or anything.

"You didn't know who is who." Continued Natsu, while her other brow rose, her other brows go down.

"Oh of course I know, I'm a sensor ninja."

"Huh?" Correct me if I'm wrong, but each person have the same blue coloured chakra, right? So, did they just get the ability to be like, magic? immediately recognize the chakra's owner? that's super cheating.

"Sensor ninja? You are a ninja?" Natsu eyes widened, she's trying to hold herself back.

Gee, Natsu, I still wanted to roast him. But you make a move faster than me, I should just let it go for the sake of us.

"Like, bippity boppity I can clone myself?" I asked. But I'm actually quite interested. Isn't it really hard to be a ninja in Kirigakure? Like you have to kill everyone to graduate?

"Yeah, bippity boppity..." he treated me like a child! I can tell! Well, I am a child. Back to this black-haired and green eyes boys, he made a hand seal (too quick for my eyes to catch up) before he shouted the jutsu name, "... Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

I thought my eyes were trained enough to see through the thick fog in Kirigakure, until he proved me wrong.

In a blink of eyes, a bunch of smoke appeared out of nowhere causing me to shut my eyes spontaneously. Not wanting any of the smokes to enter my eyes and sting it.

"Cool right?"

Two same voice spoke at the same time.

I snapped my eyes open, commanding it to scan the new clone beside this boy.

"Oooh!" Natsu gleefully cheered, "teach us!"

"Sorry kiddo," he laughed, "no can do. This is a B rank jutsu."

Show off

Ignoring everything else in this room, I approach the clone and poke it at his stomach.

"Hey!"

"It's real." This is real, turning to my left side I tried to get his attention, "hey teenage boy!"

"It's Endou Toichirou, kid!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever." I'll still call you the teenage boy, "You are a ninja right?"

"Yep!" The real one puffed his chest, "a proud chuunin!" As he and His clone claimed at the same time.

I hummed in acknowledgement.

Quite okay for a... 13 y.o kid?

"So, how did you graduate the ninja academy in here?" I asked, "Maybe you can give us one or two tips!" Natsu excitedly asked, who finally dropped her act.

"Whoa, whoa." He crossed his arms to make an 'X' gesture, "No, kid. If I were you, I'll never enter the ninja academy in here." He dispelled his clone first before crouching down. His face was serious.

I frowned, something is clearly fishy here.

"sexist much?" I taunted, trying to fish him to splurt out all the information that probably useful.

"Yeah!" Natsu and her temper merged into one, "You are saying that Just because we are a girl, we can't become a ninja, right!?"

Toichirou's eyes widened in surprise, not expecting for us to use the _'gender equality'_ card to counter him.

"That's not what I mean!"

He turned around, reaching into his pant's pocket and pulled out a headband.

A ninja headband.

What caught my attention is not the headband itself, but the symbol on the headband.

"It's different from what we saw in the town!" Natsu said.

Damn right, Natsu. That is Konoha's symbol.

* * *

"Who are you!?" My survival instinct kicks in. I pulled Natsu behind me, using myself as a human shield for her. I was on my fighting stance, extending my feet apart (about shoulder-width, ignoring the fact the possibilities of my kimono's getting ripped apart), and semi-crouching with knees bent partially.

Natsu let out a surprised yelp as the teenage boy still surprised at my outburst.

"I swear that I'm not going to harm you!" He said, raising both of his arms beside him like a busted criminal, gesturing that he was harmless.

Well, it didn't decrease my suspicion even just a bit. You are not from here. You are not a family either, judging by your last name. Ninja is a dangerous thing, they can copy other people flawlessly with some kind of a jutsu (I forgot, okay?), they can hypnotise people as they wish, and more importantly, they will harm anyone without any hesitation.

"Then you better explain or we will shout." Our lungs combined is strong enough to shake the forest around us.

Natsu grip on my back tightened, silently asking what was happening.

I slightly turned my head, looking at Natsu from the side of my eyes.

_'Later.'_

"So, you see..."

Endou Toichirou's mother is from the Yuki clan. His mother married a travelling merchant with Endou as a last name, died in a war for Kirigakure. His father decided to travel again, but this time, he brought Toichirou with him. Since he can sense the cold tension that slowly formed between the clan and the villager.

Until one day when they are resting in a forest, they got attacked by bandits. Good things that nearby Konoha ninjas helped them.

"So, as thanks, we settled down in a Konoha for a while." He finished.

"Why did you stay in Konoha?" Asked Natsu.

I think I know the reasons.

"It's probably the safest place around here." He simply answered. Too tired to tell us the real reasons, probably.

There's no such as the safest place. Every corner of this world is in fact dangerous.

Even Konoha.

"That didn't answer the question of who you are."

"Yeah, grandma will never invite an outsider to our special day." Natsu agreed.

He grinned at his own though.

"Do anything suspicious, we'll make your life a living hell." I threatened. It's not an empty threat. Like I said over and over again, I used to be a boy. I know a bunch of things to do with your junior that can make you beg like a baby, and I didn't hesitate to touch it either.

"I told you that I was harmless!"

"Then stop grinning like a creep!" Natsu countered.

"My mom used to be in love with your dad you know!" He laughed, "like, since they are from the same clan, she thought that they are a perfect match."

"But dad chose mom," Natsu said.

A girl with silky white hair, bewitching mature smile, and a pair of beautiful dark blue orbs staring at the camera pop out in my brain, we saw her in the family albums once.

"Yeah, your father choose a beautiful stranger instead."

"Maybe your mother is not that pretty," I said. Not trying to be rude, but in fact, there's a lot of men in my old world prefer beautiful womans.

"What?! No! My mom is attractive, it just that your mother is a whole new level."

"Don't speak as if our father only like mom because of her looks!" Natsu shouted out.

Good point.

"You know what, let's just drop this."

He sighed.

"So, your mother is our father's best friend. And they are from the same clan." I tried to confirmed.

"Something like that." He smiled and nod.

"You should teach us something!"

Natsu happily exclaimed.

"How about after we returned to the living room? Everyone is worried you, know."

* * *

We returned to the living room one more time as we also returned to our 'twin' state. I thought that we managed to make them dislike us because of our bratty personalities. but once we step onto the living room, we were glomped by one and only young, flat-chested woman in this room.

"Oh! I thought I say something wrong!"

She exclaimed with tearful eyes as her husbands shake his head with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry Natsu!"

Hey, look who are you talking to.

"I'm nachi."

"Eh?! I'm sorry nachi." She repeated. I'm about to tease her, but Natsu beat me into it.

"I am nachi." She _'annoyedly'_ said.

Finally, the flat-chested woman released us. Looking at us back and forth in confusion.

Clearly thinking, _'who is who?'_

"Sorry, Auntie Wakana. They are just joking." The teenage boy- sorry, bad habit.

So, after Toichirou karate-chop our head, he pushed us softly to the kitchen. Telling us to go first.

We obliged, a little bored with this auntie Wakana (the flat chest) and left them to have some chitty chat.

Our kitchen was rusty, dirty, and dull.

I bet that there's a lot of cockroach roaming around. It's so old-styled.

Like, we have to blow the stove with some kind of cleaned up bamboo with a hole, to burst out the flame.

The left side from the stove, a little further, is a door to the backyard.

That is the place where we washed our clothes, using clothes scrape board that I've never seen in my entire (past) life. I usually use the washing machine, so you can say I have experienced some cultural shock.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Asked Natsu.

I agree, there's nothing in here.

"Let's just go back." Ignoring Toichiro's order, we returned to the living room.

"Yo, bitc-"

"Surprise!"

"Happy birthday!"

That's the day, where's the feeling of happiness burst inside the two of us.

* * *

We didn't know them that well, but-

Yuki Wakana, now she's called Yatsuji Wakana. the flat-chested woman who's also our first victim. Emotional, stupid, and easily angered. Just like his mother, grandma Kotoko. She's dad little sister.

She and her husband come quite a lot, even after our birthday party.

What surprised us is that her husband, Yatsuji Yuuji, didn't know about her wife for coming from a clan. He's a little distant, but still, know how to smile. We don't bother with him that much actually, he's just like those background character who'll come and disappear as he wishes. But yet, no one will miss him.

And last one, Endou Toichirou.

"And before I returned to my village, I can teach you guys a few things."

He offered. Natsu and I pondered a few times since I'm not that interested in ninja art or anything like that, I let Natsu decide.

Natsu gestured for Toichiro to come quietly. Toichirou looked around, wondering why is she so secretive before he blindly obeyed her.

"You know, we hate grandma's _hagoita_ a lot." I know it didn't much, but it makes me happy when she said _'we'_ instead of _'i'._

"Teach us something that can make us move faster." She finished.

"Yeah, like those ninjas in the town who disappear and re-appear as they like!"

I agreed.

"Sunshin no jutsu, then!" He smiled widely and nodded, "sure! That's only a D rank jutsu, even a genin can do that."

"So, it's easy then?" I raised an eyebrow.

I thought it was really hard, judging by how only a jounin use it in the show, well mostly.

"Easy to use, but depends on how the users use it. They can put some variation in it to make it looks hard and awesome." He grinned.

"Okay, so, I'll give you an example."

"Teleport to our room." I challenge him.

A cocky grin made it to his face, "challenge accepted, princess."

I'm a joker wannabe, bitch.

His eyes sharpened, both of his hands form into a single hand seal (that I didn't recognize) before he just suddenly disappear.

***BRAK**

He's lying upside down near the stairs.

Both of us sweatdrop and facepalmed.

Clearly disappointed.

"Ah, sorry. I'm not that familiar with twists and turns of this house, yet. A tour would be nice?"

We learned that, if you wanted to sunshin, you have to remember correctly and clearly the path that leads you to your destination. Since you are moving in the light of speed, an amateur will have a hard time to see. Not to mention that sunshin mean bursting your chakra from your sole feet, so you allowed to become a rocket (but only faster like a teleport).

"I'm still not that used to this jutsu. Man, and they did it so easily in the anime." He mumbled quietly. And I heard it.

I was suspicious about what he just said.

It could be...

* * *

"Grandma, where's my cake?"

"Here."

"Thanks."

"Grandma, where's my cake?"

"Didn't I give you one already?"

"Grandma, that was Nachi. I'm Natsu."

"...Here, then."

"Thank you!"

"Grandma, my cake."

"I give you two your portion already."

"What? Grandma, that was Nachi."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...what-?"

Right in front of grandma's stupid, confused face, Natsu burst out in a laughing fit.

She abandoned the cake and returned To Toichirou and Nachi.

"Natsu, you messed up!"

"Wait, you are not lying?" this is the first time we've ever see grandma so surprised.

"Natsu! I told you, hide your emotion! it's needed to face the enemy." scold Toichirou.

"Toichirou, don't make them any worse than they already did!"

* * *

"Ah, I guess my times is up."

"Huh?" I was sticking to a tree before jumping down at Toichirou's words, "But Konoha is far."

"Yeah, and you just arrived today!" Natsu joined in. Stop practising her henge and run in front of Toichirou, who was sitting cross-legged on the cold ground.

"You promise to teach us kawarimi no justu." I grumpily walked beside Natsu.

"But I taught you two sunshin, bunshin, and henge already." He countered, seems like he's itching to go home to his warm and safe village, huh?

"Until you two can't mastered all three of it, I won't teach you anything." He ended our argument just like that.

"You only teach us a lame one." Natsu childishly said. "wanted to learn that kage bunshin no jutsu!"

"Like I said Natsu-"

"How can you tell us apart?" I cut him off.

I know he's a sensor, and that reason is enough for him to be able to tell us apart. I just wanted to know how does it work. like I said, in the show, everyone has the same blue chakra, ya know.

"Well, I'm a sensor."

"What's a sensor?"

Oh yeah, I forgot that Natsu didn't know.

"Long short. We can sense people through their chakra."

"How?" I continued.

"So, you see. Natsu, your chakra's colour is pink."

I spoke too soon I guess. Still curious, I pointed at myself, "how about me?"

"Yours is blue."

Boo, boring.

"Does this colours have a meaning?"

Natsu asked, turning her hand every now and then. Squinting her eyes, trying to see the chakra, but fruitless.

"I guess, but I never think too much about it." Toichirou looked at the sky, which was a blur orangish colour, covered in a thick fog.

"What?! Then all of our hard work has gone to waste!" Natsu whined.

"Yeah, he must think that we are so stupid." I faked crying while wiping some fake tears.

"What?! No! I think you guys are so amazing for being able to blend like that." He looked at us panicked, waving both of his hands from left to right, "just like the Hitachiin twins!"

**Got you.**

"Hita- what?"

"_You are like me_." I switched from Japan to English. Ignoring a weird stare from Natsu.

He's frozen in his place. Shock expression is written on his face as if this is too sudden for him.

"_Just you?_" In English, he spoke. Judging by his accent, English is not his native language.

I gave him a simple nod as he sighed back.

"I really have to go. I'll come back one day." Rubbing his neck, he turned to me one more time, "And Natsu."

"It's Nachi."

"Sorry, I have a hard time remembering people's name." He apologized sheepishly, "_we'll talk about this when I returned_."

"Home soon? But why?'" Natsu Glomped herself at his legs, pouting. she's keen on keeping him here until he'd going to teach us some cool jutsu.

"Actually, I sneak out of the village."

"Woah, you are asking for a death wish."

It's possible that they treated your disappearance badly.

"Yeah..."

"What was happening actually? You guys are talking in your own language!" Natsu pouted while hanging on my neck, didn't want to be left out, "I thought there's no secret between us Nachi! I am hurt!"

"I'll teach you that later," I turned to look at her pouty face, "but you aren't allowed to teach anyone. Understand?"

"Roger, dear sister!" Natsu happily released me and saluted.

He smiled, walked inside to our house.

"I have a better idea." Natsu grinned at me mischievously.

"I know."

Both of us formed a tiger hand seal at the same time, fully remember the path to our living room.

We appeared out of the thin air in front of grandma's favourite small table. Causing her to chock in surprise and yelled at us.

But with sunshin, we can run at the speed of light to our room easily.

"TOICHIROU! WHAT HAVE YOU TEACH THOSE LITTLE RASCALS!?"

"I-I'm sorry! Hey, na-na! Don't misuse the jutsus that I've taught you two!"

Toichirou have a habit to called the two of us at the same times, "na-na."

Even though he's gullible and stupid, he's so open-minded that we can tolerate him.

What could've gone wrong? A tsundere grandma, a loving family, and a potential friend. Our lives are perfect.

And our favourite day is, of course, our birthday. Cause everyone will come to our house and have a fun time.

But I guess we're too stupid back then.

I was tangled in this happiness that I forgot what could happen.

What **will** happen.

We waited for our third birthday.

One day until it arrives, I bet you didn't expect what happened.

He came to our house.

Yatsuuji Yuuji

All bloody.

* * *

"I'm sorry. It's seems that I won't be able to be there when you two are going to Hanami and lazying under kotatsu."

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

**now we shall returned to the future. If you are wondering what was actually happening to them, yo better stay tunned!**

**Again, sorry for grammatical mistakes and typos, y'all!**


End file.
